The Lore of Verena
Verena is the Goddess of Learning and Justice. All those who seek to redress an injustice pray to her, as do many scholars and Wizards. Priests of Verena use her spells to punish tyrants, criminals, and wrongdoers of all sorts and to bring justice where there is none. Those who call upon Verena often tend to judge themselves very harshly, and possess good memories for detail. Shackles of Verena Casting Number: 6 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: Iron shackles (+1) Description: You immobilize a character with invisible shackles of magical power. Unless the target makes a successful Will Power Test, he is rendered helpless. The target can do nothing on his turn except try to break the shackles. This is an Opposed Test with his Strength Characteristic vs. your Channelling Skill. The Past Revealed Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: The eyes of an owl (+1) Description: You can touch one item and learn the three most important things about its past (as decided on by the GM). This spell typically reveals who made it, important previous owners, or famous incidents involving the item. The past revealed can only be cast on an item once. Sword of Justice Casting Number: 10 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A charm engraved with a set of scales (+1) Description: When all other options have failed, your weapon, which must be a sword, becomes an instrument for Verena’s justice. It counts as having the Precise quality and as magical for 1 minute (6 rounds). Additionally, it grants you a +10% bonus to Weapon Skill when attacking those you know to be guilty of a crime. Words of Truth Casting Number: 13 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: A mirror (+2) Description: You may ask a character one question (which he must be able to understand). Unless he makes a successful Will Power Test, he must answer it truthfully. Note that a character so compelled will answer with what he believes to be true, whether or not it actually is true. The GM should make the Will Power Test in secret. If the target makes his test, he can answer as he pleases (or not at all). You can only ask a character the same question once (and rewordings and mild variants count; questions must be substantially different). Eavesdrop Casting Number: 15 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A listening horn (+2) Description: You can listen to what’s happening in any area that you can see, no matter the distance. You hear things as if you were standing right there. Eavesdrop lasts for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. Trial by Fire Casting Number: 18 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A fire opal worth at least 50 gc (+2) Description: You subject one character to the ultimate test. You accuse one character within 12 yard (6 squares) of a grave injustice and that character is immediately engulfed in flames. If the target is innocent of the charge, the flames inflict no damage and dissipate after 1 round. If the target is guilty, he suffers one Damage 8 hit per round for a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic. The fire rules from Chapter 6: Combat, Damage and Movement apply. This miracle is not lightly used. Verenans using this spell in a foolish or profligate manner are severely “corrected” by their Elders.